


time to say goodbye

by jemmas_daisies



Series: happily ever after (and everything in between) [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Goodbyes, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, That physically hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmas_daisies/pseuds/jemmas_daisies
Summary: jemma has been dreading this day for a long time-
Relationships: Alya Fitz & Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Enoch & Alya Fitz, Enoch & Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: happily ever after (and everything in between) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018510
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	time to say goodbye

Alya was very confused when Fitz and Simmons were moving all of her things into the containment pod. "Mama?- what's happe'nen?" She asked when Jemma took her favourite monkey teddy into her hand.

"You're going to sleep in the containment pod tonight." She replied, not even a real smile on her face. Jemma was cold rather than warm. Alya looked even more confused. "Can I 'ave Daisy please mama."

Jemma placed the monkey teddy back in Alya's arms, then began stripping the bed of all her pillows and blankets. Pretty much any evidence that the four year old had ever been here in the first place.

It stung, what stung more was having to do it while Alya was right there watching her.  
"Why 'm sleeping in the pod?"

Jemma couldn't really answer properly, her head was all over the place. "How about you go say goodbye to Enoch.." Jemma shook her head and continued to get rid of her daughter's room slowly.

Alya walked down the hall to try and find Enoch. "Uncle Enoch! 'm here!" She shouted when she finally saw him in the control room.

Enoch turned around, seeing the little girl approach him. "Hello Alya Fitz-Simmons. Are you alright?"

Alya nodded excitedly, " 'M sleeping in the pod tonight!" Enoch then knew what this meant and it made him feel some discomfort.

"I wish you good luck Alya. You are by far one of my favourite humans I've ever encountered." She was confused but darted into his arms to give him a hug.

The pod had turned into a miniature version of Alya's bedroom. She was really excited to get into her pajamas and sleep in the pod. Jemma looked down at Alya, she stroked her little monkey's hair.

"If I'm not there when you wake up, you're going to be safe ok?" Alya scrunched her nose, "mama thats silly. You're always there!"

Jemma choked a little on her next few words, "I might not be, I might have to go away for a long time." Alya now sat up, clutching Daisy the monkey. "Why mama?"

Jemma sat down on the little makeshift bed, "There's something really important that I have to do and the world might be in trouble if I don't do it."

Alya was still a little confused but had a least a little grasp on what her mother was saying.

" 'S that why you're so sad mama? 'm gonna be ok! I 'ave Dada an Enoch!" Jemma smiled, still some tears in her eyes.

"You'll be in the pod, Dada will see you when you wake up." Alya nodded. "I love you mama."

Jemma wiped a tear with her sleeve and leaned in to press a kiss to her daughter's cheek. "I love you too sweetie."

Fitz watched them, knowing it was very important to Jemma, saying goodbye just incase the very off chance she'd never come back.

After a few more hugs and kisses, in promises that there would be more when she was back. Jemma slipped out of the pod and Fitz gave her a big hug.

"You're going to come back Jemma, you're going to see her again." Jemma couldn't be completely sure but she took his word for it.


End file.
